1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation detection assemblies and, in particular, to a radiation detection assembly supported by at least one support structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Environmental radiation monitors are known and used to detect an amount of radiation at a locality. Radiation monitors can be deployed in the field proximate to a radiation source, such as a nuclear power generation station, to monitor radiation levels.
In one type of radiation monitor, an ionization chamber is utilized. The ionization chamber is housed within an enclosure. In the past, the ionization chamber was surrounded by a foam material. The relatively dense foam material reduced sensitivity of the ionization chamber by blocking gamma radiation. Additionally, the ionization chamber included electronics or other gamma blocking materials oppositely disposed with the ionization chamber oriented at an angle with respect to vertical. This angled orientation tended to further block gamma radiation and reduce sensitivity of the ionization chamber. Accordingly, there is a need and it would be beneficial to support the ionization chamber without the foam material and improve the orientation of the ionization chamber to increase gamma radiation sensitivity.